


Cold and Hot

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sebastian is cold, Sleepy Cuddles, Yaoi kind of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's too cold and Joseph likes the window open</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Hot

Spring was almost here and Sebastian was thankful for that. He wasn’t one for the winter and often hated going outside during it, always preferring to stay by a heater or fire with warm coffee in his hand. Joseph on the other hand was a tad upset winter was ending. He loved the cold, always saying it was easier to put layers on then take them off, which, yes, was true, but Sebastian still loved summer better, probably also didn’t help his partner moved from Canada.

Then again, sometimes what season was better was a cause of some of their fights. How many blankets were allowed on the bed, how long or when to keep the window open, how high to have the furnace up, trivial things like that and sometimes Sebastian ended up on the couch because of it, not that he minded during some of the cold nights where he could a heater and as many blankets as he wanted. Tonight, however, wasn’t one of those couch nights.

He lay awake and glared at the open window, very tempted to get up and close it but then it’d end up waking Joseph and it wasn’t worth an argument. He was cold and wanted more warmth then he had but there didn’t seem to be anyway to get it without begging his partner, unless… Smirking, Sebastian rolled over and pressed against Joseph’s back, nipping at his ear. “Mm, Seb.” Joseph sighed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothin’.” He said into his ear as he allowed a hand to travel over Joseph’s hip, snaking under his buttoned pajama top. “Or maybe somethin’.”  
He could hear Joseph gasp as his hand glided over Joseph’s sensitive nipples. “Sebastian, stop.”

He knew Joseph didn’t mean that. He rarely ever meant it, so he continued, allowing his hand to leave Joseph’s chest to slide over his stomach, hips and letting his fingertips scratch at the skin just below the waistband of Joseph’s pajama pants. “You sure about that?” he teased. “’cuz I can stop.”

“…m-maybe you can…continue.” Sebastian left Joseph’s ear to kiss along his neck then along his chin, using his other hand to tilt Joseph’s head toward him to finally kiss his lips. “Seb.” Joseph sighed once the kiss broke. He turned his full body toward Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him back into a kiss as he thrust his hips up into Sebastian’s touch.

In the end, Sebastian’s idea worked even though he and Joseph were now nude with only one thin blanket over them and the window still open, Sebastian was able to fall asleep nice and warm. It also helped to have Joseph’s body wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
